narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Lockdown of Darkness
Synopsis Sakura wanders the streets looking for Naruto when she manages to spot him pursuing Sora. Konohagakure suffers a power outage and Tsunade, fearing that it is a sabotaged effort as she hears no reply from the power station, moves the village to a Stage Two security threat. Sakura reports to Tsunade's office where she discovers that Sora attacked her, and is told to do her duty as a Medical-nin and heal the wounded. Furido and his team begin their infiltration of the village, with Fudō using his Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction technique to trap and kill many Konoha-nin in caves. Shizune reports to Tsunade that the village is indeed under attack; Tsunade summons the Chūnin and Jōnin of the village and alert them that the village is now under a Stage One level. She sends the squads to different points around the village and notifies Asuma that Sora tried to kill her and that he is being tailed by Naruto. Asuma then sets off to find the two. At the main gate, Fuen uses her Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll to perform her Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates, which causes four giant gates to be formed at the north, south, east and west gate. The erected barrier allows herself, Furido, Fudō and Fūka to enter or exit as they please while trapping the villagers within the confines of the barrier. Ebisu notices the barrier and appoints Team Ebisu with their first A-rank mission - evacuating the citizens from the village and into a safe haven. Furido tells the shinobi of Konoha that there can only be one king in the Land of Fire, and that the true king is none other than the Fire Daimyō. To that extent, he is prepared to wipe out the Hokage, knowing fully well that the shinobi of Konoha would die in the process. Using Fudō's Earth Release: Mutability to create a large amount of rock to hover over the main gate, Furido and Fudō use Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil to reanimate the dead corpses of shinobi and pit them against those from Konoha. Meanwhile, Naruto manages to catch up with Sora, wondering why he would attack Tsunade. Sora tells him that Tsunade tried to kill him, so he attempted to do the same before she could finish the job. Naruto is unable to believe that she would do such a thing, and their bout is interrupted by the arrival of Asuma. When Asuma asks the same question, Sora responds that he was just trying to take down Konoha's king; his usage of the word "king" reminds Asuma of Kazuma's exact words. He tells Sora and Naruto that whomever is attacking the village right now will not just kill Tsunade, but destroy the entire village. Asuma then leaves to join the fight at the border while Sora, not understanding his motives any more, flees; Naruto follows Sora at Asuma's bequest. At the power station, the electricity is siphoned to charge the coffins containing the four Guardian Ninja. Credits es:Bloqueado en la oscuridad